


Almost Like Feeling

by Laylah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I want to leave," Roxas says, the words murmured against Axel's cheek as he looks past Axel off into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Feeling

It rains too much of the time in the World That Never Was, but Axel puts up with it when Roxas is around, because he'd rather be soaking wet with Roxas than warm and dry anywhere else. And Roxas hates being cooped up, goes up on the rooftops just to watch the bleeding smears of neon down at street level through the driving rain. The view and the open air put him in a good mood, enough that he's willing to let Axel get into his robes and tease him hard, oil him up.

"So warm," Roxas says, when Axel pulls him down into his lap and fills him up.

"I hear it's one of my better qualities," Axel says. He's a little breathless, his ribs a little tight, the way he always gets right when Roxas first lets him in. There's something about Roxas, something almost like really feeling.

"Sometimes I want to leave," Roxas says, the words murmured against Axel's cheek as he looks past Axel off into the dark.

Axel feels...weird. Uncomfortable. He _feels_. "You'd break my heart," he says.

Roxas snorts. "Very funny," he says. He rocks in Axel's lap, slow and methodical. Physical things are easier to think about than...whatever this other stuff is, so Axel doesn't argue, just goes with it. He's getting close when Roxas says, "You could come with me if you wanted. You don't like this place either."

Of course he doesn't. Technically Axel's pretty sure he shouldn't be able to like anything, even if—okay, forget that thought. "Can't say I'm thrilled with it, no," he agrees. He holds tight to Roxas's hips, pulling him close. Sensation. That's good. The body remembers even without the heart to interpret. Roxas clenches and shudders around him and Axel groans, spilling hot. He likes to think the light behind his closed eyelids is Roxas's light, not just an automatic reaction.

They don't separate right away. They're warmer where they touch, after all. The cold rain hisses and steams where Axel's skin is bare, and Roxas's wet hair sticks to his forehead.

"Once we get this figured out," Axel says, gesturing back toward the rest of the castle. Toward Xemnas and all his grand plans. He'd like to go with Roxas, yeah, but he wants to bring his heart along. He's pretty sure he'd have a use for it. "So stick around until then, okay?"

"Hmm," Roxas says, looking past him, and maybe he nods.


End file.
